gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viserion
Viserion is one of the dragons born in the Dothraki Sea, along with Drogon and Rhaegal. He is named after Daenerys Targaryen's brother, Viserys. He is distinguishable by his cream and gold colored scales, and red-orange wings. Physical appearance The majority of his scales are golden, with cream colored markings under his neck and tail, while his horns and spines are white. His wings are red orange, with black tints along the bones. Biography Season 1 Daenerys is given three dragons eggs by Magister Illyrio Mopatis on the occasion of her wedding to Khal Drogo."Winter is Coming" She is drawn to these eggs and always keeps them in a chest with her. Viserys tries to steal them but is stopped by Ser Jorah Mormont."A Golden Crown" He is born along with his two siblings after Daenerys has their eggs placed on the funeral pyre erected for her deceased husband, Khal Drogo. As she rises unharmed from the ashes of the pyre on the morning following the funeral, he climbs on her leg."Fire and Blood" Season 2 .]] Viserion is not shown as much, until he is stolen by Xaro Xhoan Daxos, along with Drogon and Rhaegal. As Daenerys enters the House of the Undying to retrieve them, she evetually finds her three dragons chained. Pyat Pree attempts to chain her with magic claiming that her dragons make his magic strong, and that she makes them stronger, thus she will stay with them for an eternity. She whispers to her dragons, "dracarys," her command to breathe fire, and the three of them burn Pyat Pree alive, releasing his magic. Season 3 Viserion, along with his brothers, accompanies Daenerys on her journey from Astapor and Yunkai. When Daenerys has a meeting with a Razdal mo Eraz, of the Wise Masters of Yunkai, Viserion fights over a piece of meat with his brothers when Daenerys makes a show of force to intimidate Razdal."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" After Daenerys frees the slaves of Yunkai, Viserion takes to the sky with his siblings at Daenerys's command; a show of both power and freedom."Mhysa" Season 4 Viserion is seen with his brother Rhaegal fighting over a dead lamb. Drogon, who is now visibly bigger than them, quickly takes the lamb as his brothers squeal for him to share. He sets the corpse down and the three begin to eat."Two Swords" In response to Drogon's killing of a three-year old girl, Daenerys leads Viserion and Rhaegal into the catacombs of Meereen, where she chains them up."The Children" Season 5 Daenerys finally decides to reenter the catacombs to attempt to regain control over her dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion, who have grown even larger during their time in captivity, immediately lash out and breathe fire at the sight of their mother who imprisoned them.The Wars to Come Some time later, Daenerys, reeling over the death of Ser Barristan Selmy, arrests the leaders of Meereen's great families and brings them to meet Rhaegal and Viserion. Rhaegal roasts one of nobles and tucks in, sharing the meal with Viserion. Her point proven, Daenerys leaves, sarcastically saying that she doesn't want to overfeed the dragons."Kill the Boy" Season 6 In the Great Pyramid, Tyrion Lannister learns that Rhaegal and Viserion have not been eating anything ever since their mother had left. He decides to free them, knowing that they will be better off that way. Accompanied by Varys, Tyrion ventures alone into the catacombs and encounters Rhaegal and Viserion for the first time. Despite their initial hostility towards him, Tyrion remains calm, assuring them he is a friend of Daenerys and only wants to help. He manages to earn their trust and unshackle them, all the while telling them the story of how he wanted a dragon for his nameday, only to be disappointed by uproarious laughter from his family and the cold truth from his father. Once free, the dragons immediately depart while Tyrion quickly exits the catacombs with Varys."Home" After Daenerys returns to Meereen and pits Drogon against the fleet assembled by Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis, Rhaegal and Viserion break out of the catacombs and join their mother and brother in destroying the the slavers' fleet with dragon fire, decisively breaking the Second Siege of Meereen. This defeat marks the end of the attempt to reintroduce slavery to Meereen."Battle of the Bastards" Some time later, Viserion and his brothers accompany their mother and her large army on a voyage to retake Westeros by soaring above the armada."The Winds of Winter" Appearances TV series ''Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Image Gallery Daenerys and dragons 2x10.jpg|Viserion and his siblings cling to their "mother". Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal 2x10.png|Viserion (Far right) and his siblings, Drogon and Rhaegal. Viserion 2x10.jpg Dany and Dragons S3E7.jpg|Daenerys uses her dragons to intimidate the Wise Masters. Viserion.png|A growing Viserion awaits for her mother's instructions. dragons s 5 .png|Dany attempts to confront her dragons in The Wars to Come. SOW Daenerys and Viserion.png|Daenerys and Viserion in her tent. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Viserion is much the same. In contrast to his namesake, Viserion is noted as being the best behaved of Daenerys's three dragons, even compared to his brother Rhaegal. He is also the most friendly to other people besides Daenerys herself. His primary coloration is specifically cream, though he is often referred to as simply the "white" dragon. Daenerys named Viserion after her brother Viserys. As she explained, "Viserys was cruel and weak and frightened, yet he was my brother still. His dragon will do what he could not." Viserion's name wasn't mentioned on-screen as of the end of Season 4, though it was stated in the Season 4 HBO Viewer's Guide, establishing that his name is the same in the TV continuity.http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season-4/episode-10/houses/5/house-targaryen His name was finally stated in on-screen dialogue in Season 5 episode 2, "The House of Black and White". Daenerys refers to her three dragons as "brothers", but there is actually no specific reason to think that their eggs were all laid by the same dragon, or if the three eggs were even found in the same place or gathered individually. She may call them "brothers" more in the figurative sense that they were raised together. In the third novel, Viserion has grown to the size of a small dog, like Rhaegal, a bit smaller than Drogon. Viserion grows fond of Brown Ben Plumm, the new commander of the Second Sons, sometimes landing on his shoulder. Ben tells Daenerys humorously that it is no wonder, for he has some dragon blood himself. During the fifth novel, Daenerys is so busy ruling Meereen, that she neglects the dragons. Like any wild beast that is left to grow without proper training, all three grow savage and unrestrained; first they prey on sheep and goats, causing significant losses to shepherds. Only after a little girl is killed by Drogon, Daenerys realizes the dragons pose a great danger to her subjects, and must be kept locked in a makeshift dragon pit, large enough to hold 500 men, inside the Great Pyramid. Viserion is the easiest to be chained up: Daenerys feeds him morsels of charred meat from her own hand, then leads him to the pit herself and shuts him up inside with several oxen; once he gorges himself, he grows drowsy, and Daenerys's servants chain him while he sleeps. Rhaegal is more difficult to restrain, perhaps because he heard Viserion raging in the pit, and Drogon flies away. As the Yunkai troops and their sellswords draw closer to Meereen, Ben Plumm urges Daenerys to to use Rhaegal and Viserion, but she reluctantly declines for a reason she cannot reveal - that she has lost control over them. As a result, the Second Sons switch sides. Daenerys has Viserion and Rhaegal fed and visits them occasionally. As time passes, they break their chains and dig holes in the walls, though they still cannot exit the pit. When Daenerys comes with Quentyn Martell to visit them, she becomes worried that eventually they will break through the walls. After Daenerys and Drogon leave Meereen, Quentyn seeks to steal Viserion and Rhaegal. The attempt costs his life, and the dragons finally become loose. Viserion and Rhaegal terrorize the city, killing and eating people. They destroy the pyramid of Hazkar, then make the pyramids of Yherizan and Uhlez their lairs. Many of the Meereenese who reside in those pyramids are killed, either by the dragons' fire or crushed under the debris; the survivors find themselves homeless and penniless. Hundreds of people flee the city for any refuge that will have them; many others have lost all hope. In order to minimize the danger the dragons pose, Ser Barristan Selmy orders to fill the fighting pits with large amounts of sheep and bullocks, what seems to satisfy the dragons and make them less eager to feast on human flesh. While making plans for the battle against the besieging armies, Selmy takes into consideration that Viserion and Rhaegal will undoubtedly arrive at the battlefield, drawn by the noises of battle and scent of blood, and probably attack both parties indiscriminately. Selmy hopes, though, that the sight of the dragons will demoralize the enemy troops. During the ensuing battle between the defenders of Meereen and the besiegers, Viserion and Rhaegal are flying overhead. At the camp of the Second Sons, Tyrion watches Viserion as he roasts and consumes the corpses being thrown by one of the catapults. By the time Ben Plumm returns to the camp, Viserion flies back to his lair above Meereen. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Viserion ru:Визерион fr:Viserion zh:韦赛利昂 Category:Dragons Category:Living individuals